Last of the Wicked
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: "That's why I call myself a witch now. The Wicked Witch of the West if you want the full glory of it. If people are going to call you a lunatic, why not get the full benefit of it? It liberates you from convention." -Wicked, the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West (357) Glinda visits Elphaba for the last time, before her demise. Gelphie if you squint with a blindfold on.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Credit goes to Gregory Maguire for the quote below. I hope most of the script is accurate, (I don't own that either) but when it gets to '"We've seen his face for the last time."' I change it for the sake of the story.**

Elphaba stared stiffly into the mirror as she put on her hat, that it seemed so many years ago Glinda had given to her. The girl from Shiz was long gone, replaced by a cold woman, who fled from the cruelness of the world…, as a Witch.

_"That's why I call myself a witch now. The Wicked Witch of the West if you want the full glory of it. If people are going to call you a lunatic, why not get the full benefit of it? It liberates you from convention."_

_-Wicked, the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West (357)_

Once Glinda had wished her happiness in the path she chose, but she knew the salvation she was seeking would never come. Her last years had been filled with pain, grief, and guilt. Nessa's and Fiyero's deaths added onto the hell she was living, she though each was her fault. She condemned herself to be this Witch everyone in Oz had grown to hate. She heard the rush of footsteps and turned to see no one but Glinda the 'Good' standing before her.

"Go away."  
" They're coming for you."  
"Go away!"  
" Let the little girl go, and that poor little dog... Dodo; I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it... You are out of control! I mean, come on! They're just shoes, let it go! Elphaba, you can't go on like this."

"I can do anything I want. I'm the Wicked Witch of the West!" Elphaba whipped around to have her back to Glinda so she could avoid her gaze, when one of her flying monkeys came up to her carrying something.

"What took you so long?" Glinda slowly watched Elphaba's face soften than only to pale.

"What is it? What's wrong? It's Fiyero, isn't it? Is he..."

"We've seen his face for the last time." She muttered, turning back to Glinda.

Elphaba gazed at Glinda for what seemed like a life time.  
"I'm sorry Glinda. I don't know who I am anymore. Elphaba… who is she? The lonely school girl you met so long ago, or is she the girl everyone teased? Or now is she just the Wicked Witch of the West?"

Elphaba started to panic, her mind spinning. She looked up to Glinda realizing what would happen if they found her here. "Leave! Are you mad? Why'd you come in the first place, what have I done for you but cause you suffering?"

Glinda looked like she was on the verge of tears, she bit her lip in the way she did when she was trying to think. "You're none of those people; you're Elphaba, my best friend- Elphie. You gave me my happiest year of my life; you are the best part of it. You made me who I am, I owe everything I have to you."

Elphaba met her eyes with sadness and hope, no longer with the mask of the Witch. She knew she had finally forgiven her. She let out a breath of relief and finality. She shoved the thick leather book into Glinda's arms. She bit her tongue as she fought of the tears. Glinda's eyes widened.

"Elphie, I can't read this, you know." But Elphaba simply shook her head.

"Then you'll learn. Now it's up to you, for both of us." The green girl took her in her arms and embraced her for the last time. "Go, please Glin." Glinda nodded solemnly and knelt in a shadow covered corner. She watched as Elphaba gave her one last sorrowful smile as she pulled forward the curtain. She watched in horror as the 'harmless' little girl murdered Elphaba and left. Her shriek of pain was enough to make Glinda kill Dorothy herself, she wanted to hunt her down and condemn her to South Stairs. Chistery slowly pulled back the curtain allowing Glinda to creep forward, cautiously, out of her corner.

Her heart plummeted when she saw Elphaba's hat, and only her hat on the floor. She ran towards it, collapsing onto the ground, clutching the hat next to her heart, her curls sprawling out onto the cold concrete floor.

"Oh, Elphie!" She cried out into the walls of Kiamo Ko, with only her own voice answering her.

Little did she know that the Elphaba was mourning beneath her, waiting for her savior to come.

**Angst is way more fun to write than any other categories, so far.**

**Elphie your WWW**

**PS: If you review Glinda will but Dorothy in South Stairs!**

**PSS: I might even include a Parody chapter of that happening… **


End file.
